The video industry has progressively provided for higher and higher resolution video. For example, high-definition video (e.g., 720p, 1080i, 1080p, 4k UHD, 8k UHD, etc.) is now standard in many common electronic video devices. Televisions, computers, cameras, smartphones, tablets, and many other electronic video devices commonly include high-definition video capture, processing, and/or display capabilities.
Of course, constructing higher-resolution video images requires more video data to generate the video images than lower-resolution video images. As a result, a relatively large amount of video data is often transmitted to, transmitted from, stored in, and/or processed by high-definition video electronic devices. In order to deliver larger amounts of data in a short amount of time, manufacturers of high-definition video equipment have often resorted to higher-frequency communication interfaces to transmit and receive video data.
Electrical transmission lines carrying video data at high frequencies may be prone to emit and be effected by electrical magnetic interference (EMI). This EMI may corrupt the data transmitted by these electrical transmission lines, and/or effect circuit components proximate to the electrical transmission lines (e.g., antennas and signal lines in cellular phones).
Some manufacturers of high-definition video equipment have responded to these EMI problems by utilizing video compression techniques to reduce the amount of video data that needs to be transmitted through electrical transmission lines. Another approach some manufacturers of high-definition video equipment have taken involves the use of expensive optical and coaxial transmission lines that do not generate as much EMI and are less sensitive to EMI from other sources.